El geek y Miss popularidad
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: La primera vez entre un geek y una chica popular... ¿Éxito o fracaso total? One Shot. ―Fic ganador del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".― Bellward.


_―Fic ganador del primer lugar del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".―  
_**Gracias a todas las que votaron por mi!**

**Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios.**

**Este fic consta de 4,357 palabras.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo sexo entre Bella y Edward! Wuju! Pero me quedó muy bien (segun yo) de acuerdo a los personajes... espero que lo disfruten y mucha suerte a todas las que participan!

* * *

**El geek y Miss popularidad**

Edward dejó el comic en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca de la escuela.

―Hola, Edward ―le sonrió Isabella.

Era una chica bonita, popular y que no tenía nada que hacer hablándole a él; un ñoño que coleccionaba cartas de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ y que se pasaba sus fines de semana en la tienda de comics.

―Voy tarde a mi clase ―dijo rápidamente cortándole la plática y la sonrisa.

Isabella suspiró y siguió su camino.

¿Por qué Edward no le prestaba atención? Todos los chicos de la preparatoria parecían querer hablar con ella y sacarle una cita. ¿Por qué Edward era diferente? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para llamar su atención? ¿Desnudarse? No, sería demasiado para él y probablemente caería desmayado con sangre en su nariz.

Tal vez…

¡Ir a la tienda de comics y fingirse interesada en algún comic ahí! ¡Sí! Sería el plan perfecto.

Era viernes y sabía que Edward iría ahí, lo había visto porque la tienda de comics quedaba de paso a su casa y le había visto entrar o salir de ahí. Cuando ella iba de fiesta él siempre estaba ahí dentro viendo cosas de comics y eso que ella no sabía muy bien. Pues ahora entraría ahí para que el viera que no eran tan diferentes, aunque si lo fueran.

Cuando las clases terminaron, se despidió de sus amigas, se dirigió a su auto y manejó hasta la tienda de comics. Aparcó junto a la acera y salió sigilosamente. Tal vez él apenas venia y se iría corriendo si la viera. Entró a la tienda y un tintineo se escuchó dando a conocer a un nuevo cliente que se integraba a conocer el lado fantástico que los comics ofrecían.

El dependiente la vio con suspicacia y ella le sonrió lo más que pudo sintiéndose una intrusa ahí dentro.

La tienda no era muy grande y se podía ver todo y a todos entrando. Edward estaba ahí, estaba tan inmerso leyendo un comic, que no se dio por enterado de que Bella lo veía desde una estantería atrás. Edward era alto, casi de un metro noventa y tenía un cabello cobre que Bella creía era precioso. Usaba unas gafas gruesas pero ni eso le quitaba lo atractivo. Tampoco la forma en la que vestía; pantalones de mezclilla con camisas de diferentes superhéroes. Nunca combinaba nada y siempre llevaba una mochila bien pegada a su espalda.

Bella lo amaba en secreto, siempre lo había hecho desde que le había descubierto en clase de inglés viéndole las piernas. El chico se apenó tanto que cambió su lugar con otro chico que se sentaba hasta enfrente y alejado de ella. A pesar de que no conocía mucho de él, le atraía su inteligencia y ese cabello era para morirse. Además, era atractivo así porque sí.

Caminó lentamente hasta estar cerca de él y tomó un comic que él iba a tomar.

Edward la volteó a ver realmente asustado y sorprendido de verla ahí.

―B-bella…

― ¡Ay! ¡Hola, Edward! ―saludó feliz―. No sabía que te podría encontrar aquí ―Edward no podía decir nada. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?―. Uhm…no sabía que te gustara…―le dio una leída al comic―, Las guerreras pechu-gonas ―se aclaró la garganta y después soltó una risa―. Lees porno ―dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Edward se sonrojó y se alejó de ahí.

―Mierda ―Bella susurró al verle ir a otra estantería.

―Edward, ¿a dónde vas?

―No leo porno ―dijo indignado y con sus cejas pobladas bien juntas―. ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? ―preguntó encarándola y viéndola desde sus dos metros de altura.

Era pequeña y de ojos grandes y marrones, parecía un gatito.

―No, claro que no. Siempre vengo aquí…―mintió.

―Mentira.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Bien, nunca vengo pero quería verte a ti ―él se quedó mudo―. ¿Por qué siempre me rehúyes? Sé que te gusto ―le dijo casi enojada―. ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!

El dependiente estaba al tanto de la conversación entre su cliente habitual y la chica sexy de cabello marrón. No era algo que viera todos los días.

―Yo…tú no me gustas ―dijo enojado―. No soy como todos los chicos de la escuela que te aman.

―Tú me viste las piernas en clase de inglés. Yo te caché, no puedes negarlo ―le apuntó con un dedo.

El volvió a sentir pánico recordando esa vez.

―Fue… veía el suelo, había una mancha y…

―Mentiras ―le arremedó―. Sé que te gusto.

― ¡No es cierto! ―gruñó desesperado haciendo que su voz sonara grave y que a Bella le palpitara allá abajo.

―Edward, bésame ―le ordenó haciendo que él abriera sus ojos como platos y que el dependiente también se quedara quieto para ver que hacia Edward.

― ¿Qué?

―Bésame, ahora ―se encontraba excitada y quería besarlo.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló para juntar sus labios.

Edward se quedó de piedra al verla con los ojos cerrados besándole. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Sus pantalones empezaron a sentirse más ajustados y cerró sus ojos sintiendo los labios de fresa moverse contra los suyos.

El dependiente carraspeó un poco y ellos se separaron faltos de aire y viéndose lujuriosamente.

―Vayamos a mi casa, no hay nadie ―dijo tomándole de la mano y haciendo que Edward le siguiese como un perrito tonto―. ¿Has venido caminando? ―él asintió―. De acuerdo, vamos.

Hizo que subiera en el asiento del copiloto y ella subió para manejar como loca hasta su casa.

Edward no sabía que pasaba o que era lo que iba a pasar. ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba con Isabella Swan y con una grave y grande erección? ¿Por qué irían a su casa?

― ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa? ―preguntó temeroso.

―Edward, no hagas preguntas. Es claro a lo que vamos ―gruñó desesperada―. Ya estamos por llegar, ¡ya! ―gritó al ver su casa.

El tragó en seco, ¿iba a hacer _cosas_ con Bella Swan?

Cuando se estacionaron él abrió su puerta casi sin pensarlo e Isabella ya estaba en la puerta de su casa abriéndola.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate! ―gritó Bella impacientada viendo a Edward caminar hacia ella―. ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Edward caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta que se encontró a un lado de la pequeña figurita que era Bella Swan.

No dijo nada ni siquiera cuando Bella lo guio escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

― ¡Aquí estamos! Esta es mi habitación.

Él se sonrojó notablemente.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó con su voz ronca y grave.

Bella tembló de pies a cabezas.

―Sexo, eso haremos.

El tragó en seco.

―Yo nunca…

Ella paró en seco y una sonrisilla se apoderó de sus labios.

―Yo tampoco, no importa, ¡será nuestra primera vez!

Él se quedó quieto.

― ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? ―preguntó acercándose a él.

―No es eso… es solo que…

― ¿Qué? Mis padres regresan hasta en la madrugada… tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos, ¡podemos hacer lo que sea! ―gritó emocionada.

― ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así conmigo? ¿Tu primera vez? ―preguntó enderezándose.

Ella tragó en seco sintiéndose caliente.

―Tú… me gustas, pensé que lo había dejado claro.

―Soy un _geek_.

― ¿Y eso que?

―Tu eres una chica popular, somos polos opuestos, tenemos vidas diferentes, caminamos en lugares distintos.

―Pfft ―Bella bufó―. Estás loco, ¿no quieres ser mi primera vez? ―preguntó cerquita de él. Era muy alto y eso le gustaba―. Vamos, he visto mucho porno y estoy segura que tú has leído muchos comics pornográficos también… ¡básicamente somos expertos! ―exclamó haciendo a Edward percatarse de que ella estaba todavía más nerviosa de lo que él se encontraba.

― ¿Segura que quieres esto? ―preguntó empezando a tomar el control. Le estaba empezando a gustar ver a ese ratoncillo gritar y andar de ahí para allá tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, una sonrisa casi macabra se formó en su rostro y decidió que se iba a divertir un rato con la chica popular y atrevida de la preparatoria de Forks. La vio asentir energéticamente―. De acuerdo, hagámoslo, recuéstate en la cama y desvístete ―ordenó.

Isabella sudó frio pero hizo lo que él ordenó, él también se sacó la ropa y para cuando menos acordaban, ambos estaban desnudos con poca luz en la habitación y viéndose como si jamás hubiesen visto un cuerpo desnudo en toda su vida.

Ella se mordió los labios viendo hacia otra parte, tratando de no ver la gran erección que Edward Cullen llevaba colgando de ahí abajo.

_¡Es tan grande! ¿Cómo me va a caber eso? ¡Me va a partir en dos! _

Bella tembló de pies a cabeza al verlo avanzar hacia ella.

―Yo… tengo un… am… ―pero no podía dejar de verlo, era grande, grueso, largo y parecía que se desprendería y se iría a insertar solito― condón, si un condón… ―se arrastró hasta su buró y sacó una cajita que contenía condones nuevos.

― ¿Por qué tienes eso contigo si eres virgen? ―la cuestionó con suspicacia.

Tenía el mejor trasero que jamás había visto, era esbelta y su piel crema era el atractivo físico que más le quedaba a su personalidad de tierna y tonta. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero no le importaba mucho, ella en si era hermosa a pesar de que jamás se había permitido pensar en nadie de esa forma, o bueno, lo había hecho en ella, pero jamás pensó que ella también gustara de él. Todo aquello parecía tan irreal.

―Yo bueno… los compré ayer porque… yo planeé esto… ―jamás lo vio a los ojos, estaba tan apenada.

El solo sonrió y dejó que ella se hiciera bolas tratando de explicar aquello que empezaba a divertirle.

―De acuerdo, vamos, empecemos ―dijo y ella se acercó lentamente a él.

Bella estaba sentada a la cama mientras que Edward estaba parado frente a ella, la chica estaba a su merced y no tardó en imaginarse las escenas _hentai_ que había leído tantas veces en sus mangas y visto en sus animes, ¡era tan erótico! Tener a una mujer comiendo de la palma de tu mano era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Pudo sentir su erección crecer más y más, poco le había dejado de importar estar desnudo frente a ella al darse cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa y que él podía llevar las riendas del asunto.

―Dame sexo oral ―habló como un macho.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa?

Él se retractó al instante de que ella pusiera ambas manos en sus caderas y se pusiera de rodillas para estar a un poco más de la altura de él.

―Es decir… ―empezaba a perder confianza, no podía hacer eso―. Te he dado una orden, acátala ―dijo lo más convincente que pudo y tomó su cabeza obligándola a bajar hasta donde él estaba.

― ¡Edward! ―gritó enojada.

A él le importó poco e hizo que ella bajara de la cama para que él se sentara y ella estuviera hincada.

Bella se hizo un mar allá abajo sintiendo la fuerza y la dominancia que Edward emanaba a full. Viéndose hincada y frente al gran e hinchado miembro de Edward Cullen, arrugó el ceño y lo vio de mala gana.

―Eres un abusivo ―atacó enojada.

Él tomó la base y lo zarandeó frente a su cara.

―Deja de hablar, vamos, métetelo a la boca ―ordenó restregando su pene en los labios de Bella.

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y él insistió más hasta que ella abrió su boca y entró de un golpe pegándole en la garganta. Gritó quejándose con su pene en la boca y haciendo vibrar los gritos en el pene de Edward.

―Oh si… ―gimió Edward tomando a Bella de la cabeza y acariciando su bonito y suave cabello caoba―. Tómalo, muévelo, haz algo ―dijo de mala gana viendo a Bella verlo―. ¡Ahora! ―gritó.

Bella tembló e hizo lo que le ordenaban; tomó la verga de Edward desde la base y empezó a bombear como había visto en los videos pornográficos. Su lengua empezó a lamer la punta y su boca empezó a subir y bajar.

―Sí, sí, si… eres buena, Isabella ―bramó él haciendo que Bella se excitara y bajara una mano a su parte hinchada y mojada―. Vamos, quiero tocar tus tetas ―dijo acariciando y pinchando sus pezones. Ella gimió y él sonrió de placer sintiendo las vibraciones en su pene.

_Esta es la puta gloria_, pensó Edward.

Ella se sacó el miembro bruscamente de su boca.

― ¡Yo también quiero! ―gritó enojada haciendo reír a Edward.

La levantó, la tomó del brazo y la aventó a la cama.

― ¡Porque tienes que ser tan rudo! ―exclamó sobándose su brazo―. Pensé que eras un nerd ―gruñó viéndolo de mala gana.

Él se carcajeó.

―Parece que no me conoces bien, entonces.

Ella se cruzó de brazos tapando sus pechos y él los quitó de inmediato.

―Vamos, quiero verte toda, no te tapes.

Ella tragó en seco.

―Eres muy mandón… ―susurró sintiéndolo bajar hasta su vulva para empezar a lamer―. ¡Oh, dios, si! ―gritó tomando sus cabellos suaves.

― ¿Ya no te parezco tan mandón? ―preguntó sonriendo.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Cállate! Sigue, sigue, vamos… A pesar de ser… un nerd ―balbuceó―, eres bueno en esttooo, ah, ah, sí, uuuh ―gritó―. ¡No me muerdas! ―gritó enojada―. Vamos, quítate ―aventó su cabeza.

Él sonrió limpiando la comisura de su labio y lamiéndose los labios.

―Ten, ponte el condón ―le dio el condón.

― ¿Por qué no me lo pones tú? ―preguntó viéndola desde arriba.

Ella lo vio con casi miedo. ¿Por qué Edward Cullen le causaba tanto miedo si al principio lo veía como a un blanco fácil?

―No eres tan tímido y ñoño cormo todos piensan ―lo vio con desdeño.

Él se encogió de hombros e Isabella le arrebató el condón que le había dado previamente.

Tragó en seco temiendo que el condón no le quedara y casi cierra los ojos cuando lo enrolla, sorpresivamente, el condón quedó perfecto y ella se quedó sentada frente a él viendo y esperando que él hiciera algo.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó nerviosa―. ¿Qué esperas? ―bajó su mirada y la posó sobre sus propias piernas.

Él sabía que estaba nerviosa, tal vez la primera vez de un hombre no era la gran cosa, pero para una mujer era diferente, era doloroso y nada cómodo.

―Todavía podemos arrepentirnos… ―dijo aunque eso a él no le gustara nada.

Ella negó con su cabeza una y otra vez.

―No, ya hemos llegado bastante lejos. ¿Serás mi novio cuando terminemos de hacerlo? ―preguntó bajito.

― ¿Novios?

―Bueno… tú me has gustado desde hace mucho y… yo quería saber si tú… ¿serías mi novio? ―él se quedó callado viéndola, no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Bella notó el silencio incómodo y habló de inmediato― ¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva, acaso? ¿Prefieres a alguien más… _geek_?

Edward sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño, como si Isabella fue un perrito tierno.

―Para nada, ¿por qué no ser novios desde ahora?

Ella se encogió.

―Es más emocionante hacerlo con un desconocido ―sonrió.

―Seguiremos siendo desconocidos cuando nos hagamos novios.

―Pero no quiero mi primera vez con mi novio, la quiero contigo.

Edward sonrió con esa dentadura perfecta que Bella le adoraba tanto y se acercó a ella para juntar sus labios y besarse como locos. Los sabores de ambos se mezclaron y empezaron una danza de lenguas y labios en la que el terminó recostándose sobre ella y acariciando los lados de cuerpo. Bajó a su cuello, después a sus pechos y tomó cada uno con sus dientes y boca haciéndola gemir y moverse inquieta bajo el.

―Podría besarte todo el día, Isabella ―le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Ella quiso reprimir un sonrojo pero le fue imposible.

― ¿Podrías dejar de verme así? Me incomodas ―soltó ella bajando su mirada.

El rio.

―Eres adorable.

―Y tú no eres un nerd después de todo.

― ¿Quién piensa que soy nerd?

―B-bueno… tu siempre tienes buenas notas y… vas por ahí con tus comics…

Edward se rio con ganas haciendo la piel de Bella enchinarse.

―Soy _geek_, es todo. Disfruto de cosas que otras personas no.

Bella asintió sintiendo el pene de Edward resbalar por su raja, hizo unas caras y se mordió los labios hasta casi sangrar.

― ¿Te gusta esto? ―preguntó haciéndolo de nuevo.

―Ah… ―Bella gimió exponiendo su debilidad―. Si… si, mucho, ahaaahh ―gimió más.

Edward contuvo un gruñido y se balanceó más y más ahí frente.

―Estas muy mojada ―habló entre dientes, tratando de contenerse.

―Es normal ―respondió ella perdida en sus sensaciones―. Si sigues así me voy a venir y tu…, ugh ―masculló rodando sus ojos.

―Bien, empecemos ―anunció él, provocando que los latidos del corazón de Bella corazón se incrementaran más y más, estaba nerviosa y se le notaba hasta en los labios―. No estés nerviosa, no te voy a lastimar ―susurró empujando un poco.

― ¿Me va a doler? ―preguntó apretando sus manos.

Él había entrelazado sus manos con las de ella y parecían una pareja que se amaba demasiado.

―Sí, pero esperemos que no mucho ―dijo empujando todavía más.

― ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! ―se quejó enojada.

Él quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué ni siquiera en esos momentos dejaba de ser la chica que era cuando la había conocido?

―Solo aguanta un poco más ―dijo entre dientes, sintiendo la punta de su miembro ser apretado―. Dios, estas muy apretada ―dejó salir.

Ella hacía caras de dolor e hizo respiraciones para relajarse.

El pene de Edward entró más y más hasta que la mitad estaba adentro y el sintió algo que le impedía ir más allá.

―Santo dios de la virginidad, ¡me vas a romper! ―gritó ella soltando lágrimas.

El tragó en seco.

―Lo siento Isabella, yo... ―empezó a retirarse.

― ¡No! ―gritó enojada―. ¡No lo saques! ¡Necesito poder con esto!

― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Porque me gustas, carajo! ¡No permitiré que nadie tenga tu primera vez! Eres mío ―bramó bajando su cabeza y besándolo―. No lo olvides, Edward Cullen, me perteneces ―él sonrió lleno de ganas y motivación para hacer todo lo que harían―. Vamos, rompe esa maldita cosa.

―De acuerdo, lo haré despacio… ―introdujo un poco más y más hasta que la barrera se rompió y ella sintió un dolor agudo―. ¿Estás bien?

―Carajo… ―susurró―. Siento que me metieron un cuchillo y rasparon con el ―Edward no se movió―. Pasará, es lo que he leído, sigue ―habló a duras penas.

Esa chica sí que resistía a pesar de estar pasando por mucho dolor.

― ¿Estas segura, Isabella?

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Odio que me llamen Isabella…

Él sonrió.

―Meteré más ―ella asintió―. Estas demasiado apretada ―volvió a repetir.

―Claro que lo estoy, jamás me había metido nada ―respondió con dificultad―. Oh dios, es demasiado grande.

El emocionado por esas palabras, empezó a moverse.

―Uh, no tan rápido ―se quejó ella.

Él lo hizo un poco más lento y empezó un vaivén que a ella le dolía.

― ¿Estas bien?

Ella sonrió apenas.

―Sí, estoy bien. Es doloroso pero no moriré. A veces los dolores del periodo me dan mucho más fuertes que esto.

Edward rio.

―No te rías, los dolores menstruales no son divertidos… ―él sonrió―. Uh, ya, ya, creo que me he acostumbrado…

― ¿Si?

―Supongo… es extraño, pero está bien ―arrugó la cara.

―Eres muy graciosa… ―comentó besando sus mejillas.

Ella se sonrojó.

―No lo soy… tú eres malo y mandón, hmpf.

Él se rio.

―Vamos, dime si te gusta.

Ella se lamió los labios.

―Todavía no… pero puedes moverte más rápido si quieres… pero solo un poco.

El asintió y entró y salió un poco más rápido.

― ¿Ya te gusta?

― ¡No lo sé! Es extraño, ¿de acuerdo?

El arrugó la frente.

― ¡Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien! ―dijo él haciéndola casi suspirar.

Tal vez ese fue el detonante, ver a Edward enojado, arriba de ella y gritándole cosas de ese tipo, además, su enojo lo llevó a moverse más rápido, entrar y salir como si no le importaba que esa fuese la primera vez de ella.

―Oh, yo… aah, de acuerdo, en-ttt-ieee-endo ―bramó siendo sacudida por Edward.

―Dime ―habló entre dientes―, ¿ya te gusta?

Ella asintió con la cara desfigurada.

―Sí, sí, me encanta ―respondió empezando a sonreír.

Parecía una maniaca sexual y eso encendió a Edward quien la levantó y la sentó sobre él.

―Esta posición es… rica ―dijo ella empezando a disfrutar más del sexo.

Jamás se había imaginado que terminaría perdiendo su virginidad con un geek, ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre la hiciera sentir tan bien? ¿Por qué ya no se sentía incomoda al tener un pito metido en la vagina? ¡Es que era tan delicioso! Podía sentirlo ahí dentro, era suave y duro, grueso, largo y topaba con su cérvix.

― ¿A ti te gusta? ―preguntó ella sonriéndole y besándole los labios.

Estaban frente a frente y la vista de él no podía ser mejor, era tan guapo y los bramidos que lanzaba le erizaban la piel.

Él sonrió excitándola más y más.

―Me gusta ―afirmó levantándola con sus brazos y dejándola caer de nuevo.

Ella bramó del placer y el aumentó las estocadas.

―Por dios, Edward… ―hundió su cara en su cuello―. Me vas a partir en dos… ―susurró contra su cuello.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó de nuevo, lamiendo su cuello.

Ella gimió y se empezó a mover sola sintiendo las manos de Edward en sus glúteos.

―Mucho, mucho… ―decía mientras se balanceaba―. ¡Es delicioso! ―gritó extasiada. Él se maravilló de verla y se levantó con ella en brazos―. Wow, eres fuerte ―dijo drogada de deseo.

― ¿Estas bien, Isabella? ―preguntó mirándola curiosamente.

Ella se rio y alzó los ojos al techo.

―Me encanta el sexo, Edward ―sonrió como maniaca. Edward arrugó el ceño―. Creo que me he vuelto adicta a el… pero solo contigo ―le sonrió y lo besó con fuerza.

Edward la apoyó contra la pared y entró y salió de ella rápidamente.

―Si, por favor, más rápido, más, maaaaas, ¡siiiiii!

Edward se cambió de posición y la tomo de ambas piernas para pegar su espalda a su pecho.

― ¡No! ¡Quiero verte la cara! ―gritó llena de desesperación y deseo.

―Quiero que todos te vean ―dijo caminando hacia la ventana.

― ¡Dios, Edward! ¡No! ¡Estás loco! ―dijo desesperada tratando de salir de él, pero Edward era mucho más fuerte y la mantuvo frente a la ventana―. ¡Me van a ver!

Él sonrió y gruñó en su oreja.

―Deja que todos vean lo zorra que eres… ―masculló haciendo que ella se excitara más.

―Eres un maldito ―gruñó viendo la calle―. Tienes suerte de que no pasen muchos carros por aquí… porque si no…

― ¿Si no, que? ―preguntó él dejándola caer más y más fuerte sobre su pene erecto.

― ¡Ugh, te odio! ―gritó enojada.

Él se rio.

―Mira, unos niños van pasando por ahí ―dijo acercándose más a la ventana.

― ¡Edward, no! ―gritó tapándose la cara con una mano y tapando sus partes con otra―. Por favor, Edward ba-a-jaaaaa-meee ―pidió mientras que él la zarandeaba contra su cosa―. Oh si, por favor… hazlo de nuevo, por favor, te lo suplico ―dijo sacando su lengua y empezando a sonreír como maniaca.

―Eres una zorra…

―Sí, sí, lo soy, mírenme todos ―pegó sus pechos a la ventana―. ¡Mírenme, soy una zorra! Si, Edward, por favor, más, creo que estoy a punto, por favoorrrrrrr.

Edward terminó bajándola y pegando su cuerpo a la ventana fría y dura.

―Tengo una vista perfecta de tu culo y de mi verga entrando y saliendo de tu coño.

Ella empezó a jugar con su clítoris sonriendo por las palabras de ese hombre.

―Eres ta-a-n, perrrv-eertido ―dijo siendo golpeada por los testículos de él en sus nalgas.

―Estoy a punto de, Bella.

―Yo también, yo también, ¿sientes? ―preguntó volteando a verlo―. Me contraigo…

―Lo puedo sentir, vamos, córrete, Isabella ―ordenó haciendo que ella se viniera frente a la ventana, sonriendo y gritando como una maniaca.

Él se vino después de ella y acabaron tirados en el suelo como si ambos hubiesen perdido las piernas.

―Fue bueno ―habló Edward con Bella sobre el pecho.

―Fue más que bueno ―susurró arrastrándose hasta su cama haciendo a Edward reír como loco y jalarle una pierna―. ¡Hey! ―gritó indignada, enseñando todo su trasero sin pudor algún―. Quiero acostarme ―susurró cansada―. Todo esto fue agotador ―dijo sintiendo a Edward tomarla en brazos y aventarla en la cama. Se carcajeó y se acurrucó en su pecho, era fuerte y delgado, algo que no esperó en un nerd como Edward.

―Lo fue ―concordó acariciando su suave cabellera―. Oye…

―Hmm…

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―preguntó con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Ella subió sus ojos para verlo y se mordió el labio inferior.

― ¿Tu novia? ―inquirió haciendo una carita―. ¿Por qué sería tu novia? ―dijo a punto de reír.

El negó suavemente con la cabeza y le dio una nalgada haciéndola gritar.

― ¡Bien, bien! Seré tu novia ―soltó sobándose su mejilla superior―. Malo ―hizo un puchero.

― ¿No te importará lo que los demás digan de nosotros? ―preguntó jugando con su cabello que se había vuelto una fascinación.

Isabella levantó una ceja y lo miró acusadoramente.

― ¿Por qué iba de hacerlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Soy un geek y tú eres una chica popular…

―Ugh, lo has dicho antes y odio que lo pongas de esa forma, no me importa y a ti tampoco debería de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sonrió y plantó un beso en su frente.

―Eres muy romántico ―se rio ella subiendo hasta tener su cabeza en su cuello. Empezó a jugar con su pecho que estaba ejercitado y que no tenía ni un vellito―. Y metrosexual ―se carcajeó.

― ¡No soy metrosexual! ―exclamó agitado.

―Sí que lo eres, yo no vi ningún vello allá abajo…

Edward se sonrojó haciendo reír a Bella.

―Ya, lo dejaré, lo siento.

El asintió sobando su esbelta figura por detrás.

― ¿Quieres comer algo? ―preguntó ella parándose y poniéndose una pijamada ligera.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

―Sí.

― ¡Perfecto! ¡Tengo fideos! ―gritó emocionada.

Edward no pudo evitar reír viendo a aquella chiquilla arrastrarlo hacia su cocina y supo que esa relación sería lo más raro que jamás experimentaría.

* * *

**Si esta historia les ha gustado mucho, no se olviden de votar por mi en el link que esta en mi perfil!**


End file.
